


Объективация

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Omega, Menstrual Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Обесценивание чувств, Объективация, Сексуализация менструации в негативной коннотации
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Объективация

Василий очень гордился тем, что родился альфой. С самого детства он знал, что особенный по праву рождения. Оттого и омеги для него были маленьким бонусом к его личной, значимой исключительности. Безусловно, это не раз подтверждалось примерами из жизни: о-папа всегда говорил ему, что он лучший и особенный альфа и погибший отец гордился бы им. А соседский омега Витя обещал провести с ним первую течку. И провел же. И примеров таких была масса. И все было бы хорошо, не случись однажды немыслимое. Вася услышал от своего друга Мити, тоже альфы, что секс с девушкой — омегой в менструации — в первые три дня до эструса, когда выделялось вещество, похожее на кровь, — это нечто абсолютно особенное. И Вася загорелся. 

Найти партнершу оказалось легко. Лизочка была омегой, согласной на все. Из таких, кого долго уговаривать не нужно было. Встреча была назначена на пятницу вечером, сразу же после пар в университете. Несмотря на то что в сексе Лиза себя не ограничивала, училась она всегда ответственно и шла на красный диплом. Решив, что Лиза непритязательна, Вася сразу же привел ее домой. 

— Ясно, понятно! — только и произнесла она и прошла на кухню. Заглянула в бар и нашла там лишь бутылки водки. Васек другого и не держал, ибо не потреблял. 

— Ясно, понятно! — протянула снова Лиза и отправилась в спальню. В душ ей идти Васек запретил и побежал за ней следом. Член уже напрягся и приподнялся, а узел начал надуваться. Лизочка зашла в спальню, аккуратно положила сумку с учебниками и тетрадями на пол и стала медленно раздеваться. Вася смотрел на нее так, будто не видел омег-женщин раньше никогда. Отчего-то Лиза стала необычной, впрочем, до особенной она недотягивала. Ибо особенным будет его личный омега. 

Лиза сняла платье, стянула колготки, легко расстегнула лиф, а после потянула вниз и трусики. Вася смотрел, и ему казалось, что ничего красивого в этом нет. Возбуждающе — да, романтично, красиво, гармонично — нет. Лиза спокойно легла на постель. Словно и не секс им предстоял, а фитнес. Она медленно согнула ноги в коленях и развела их. Вася смотрел и не знал, что думать, зато отлично знал, что чувствовать. Промежность Лизы была окрашена в красный выделениями. Это было странно, интересно и немного отталкивающе, но очень возбуждающе. И Вася решил сделать то, чего не сделал бы ни для кого и никогда. Он припал губами к ее промежности. Лиза выгнулась, тяжело задышала, заскулила на одной ноте, и прямо на язык и губы Васи выкатился кровавый сгусток. А девушка тяжело выдохнула и сжалась: 

— Ох, больно-то как! 

Вася прижимался языком к омежьему клитору и смотрел на Лизу, насколько могла позволить его позиция. Это была первая омега-девочка в его постели, и он так и не понял, что чувствует по этому поводу. А потом что-то случилось. Она тяжело задышала, захныкала, и по подбородку Васи потекла кровь. Было странно, мерзко и жутко. Он резко вскочил, но возбуждение зашкаливало. Отчего-то захотелось наказать омегу, и Вася со всей своей дурной мочи вошел в нее. Лиза распахнула глаза, но ничего не сказала. А он принялся жестко и сильно ее трахать, повторяя, какая она мерзкая. Когда до оргазма оставались считанные секунды, а узел уже почти раздулся до нужных размеров, чтобы запечатать омегу, Лиза резко вывернулась, прошипела что-то вроде: «Имбецил!», схватила одежду и убежала. Вася был зол. Вася так и не смог закончить, узел ныл, а член болел. А еще Вася был совершенно опустошен.


End file.
